Who am I?
by GraceCambiri
Summary: Grace Cambiri does not know what she is. No other person in the world has the same abilities she does. Who is she? She joins up with Valkyrie and Skulduggery to help her, but will her past ruin everything?
1. 1 - Belonging

**Chapter 1 - Belonging**

Grace woke up. Something was scratching her face. Then, she saw it. Her tail. Oh, yeah! She was a wolf again. She stood up on all fours, and transformed into a human. When she was a proper human, she tugged her dress so it wasn't at an awkward level, and set out from the apartment. Her clothes transformed with her. Ghastly Bespoke had made it, before he had become an Elder. Now, he didn't make dresses anymore, and Grace's dress was becoming alarmingly short. When she was sure no one was looking, she dived into the bushes nearby, and transformed once more. From there, no one saw the small wolf sneak away towards the small cinema. When she got inside, Grace became human again, pulled her dress, and headed towards the hall with the entrance to Kenspeckle Grouses Laboratory. She saw the doctor and headed for him. Kenspeckle saw the tanned blonde walking towards him, and turned, his vial of salt water in his hand.

"Who are you? I'm busy. Come back next century."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need to know who I am."

"Wait, you're asking _me _now?"

"Well, I mean what species I am. I can transform into a wolf. I have fire powers. But I can't seem to find anyone else who can do the same things."

"Ah. You're the special case. Well, wait a bit. I have a patient."

Kenspeckle disappeared into one of the inner rooms. He came out with a girl of around sixteen years of age.

"Now, remember what I told you? Mr. Pleasant is a really bad teacher."

"I'll keep that in mind." The girl grinned, as Kenspeckle left the room. She turned around, and came face to face with Grace.

"Valkyrie Cain." Grace breathed.

"Um, hello." Valkyrie replied.

"My name is Grace. Grace Cambiri."

"Wait. You're Grace? The girl with no species?"

"You've heard of me? I have been looking for my species for ages!"

"Valkyrie! Time to go!" a voice called.

Skulduggery Pleasant walked into the room, sending Grace into peals of uncontrollable laughter. Valkyrie joined her. Skulduggery's façade was moving. His eye socket was visible through his ear, and when he talked, his nose moved.

"_Who are you to dare to laugh at the Great Skulduggery Pleasant?_" he boomed.

Valkyrie snorted. Grace sniggered.

"The _Great_ Skulduggery Pleasant seems to have lost control of his face." Valkyrie said, both hands covering her mouth in an attempt to conceal her huge grin.

"The _Great? _Seriously?" Grace said, in between laughing fits, "You don't remember me, Skulduggery? Or should I say, _Skully P?_"

Skulduggery froze. Only one person called him Skully P.

"Grace? Is that you?" he said.

"In the flesh!" she cried, running forward to give him a hug. Valkyrie stared in amazement as Skulduggery let himself be hugged. _Let himself be hugged. _She couldn't help herself.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she cried.

Grace stopped her huge bone-breaking hug and turned around.

"What? Is something from hell attacking?" she asked, politely.

"Yes there is! You are literally _squishing him! _Who are you?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. That's why I'm here."


	2. 2 - Explosions

** Chapter 2 – Explosions**

The small group walked towards the Bentley. Grace gasped as she saw it.

"OOH! A BENTLEY! And look! It's got a six-cylinder, 4.5 litre engine, and OOH! Is that a retro-fitted central locking system? Climate control? Satellite navigation?" she cried.

Skulduggery tilted his head, which was his way of smiling.

"Finally! Someone understands me!" he said, glaring daggers at Valkyrie. She shrugged.

"What? She's crazy too, then." She replied.

Grace and Skully P, as she called him, both stared at her, Grace with a stupid look on her face, and Skully P with his head at an angle. Valkyrie sighed.

"Last one into the Bentley is a rotten egg?" she offered.

Grace immediately took up the challenge.

"You're on!" she cried, making a dash for the car.

Valkyrie grinned and added, "And the first one has to eat the egg."

Grace stopped in horror. She turned around and glared at Valkyrie.

Skulduggery watched the exchange with amusement.

"Alright! Let's go. We have no time." He said.

Grace walked towards the car, followed by the detectives. She looked inside the car and smiled.

"I've decided _not _to sit in the car." She said, proudly.

Skulduggery tilted his head.

"You don't like my car?" he asked, offended.

"No! It's not that at all! It's just that I have been wanting to show you something."

She looked around, made sure no one was looking, and made a fireball appear in her hand. Valkyrie shrugged, puzzled.

"Yeah? I can do that too…"

"But wait, there's more!" Grace said.

She made another in her other hand and soon they engulfed her arms, stopping just below the elbow. She grinned, her canine teeth growing into fangs, and she swooped into the air, her arms acting as boosters.

"I can fly!" she cried, landing lightly beside them, her arms extinguishing and her teeth returning to normal.

Valkyrie gasped in amazement. She turned to Skulduggery.

"You have competition!" she yelled.

"Yeah, Skully P! Beat that!"

Skulduggery Pleasant tilted his head.

"With the amount of head tilting you are doing today, Skully P, your head might fall off." Grace said.

Skulduggery's head snapped back upright.

"Fine." He muttered, walking to the car, "Let's go."

Grace grinned, transformed into a wolf, and waited for the Bentley to go onto the main road. As it drove off, she ran after it, staying at the exact same speed of the car as it drove along. Valkyrie stared in awe as she watched the wolf keep up with the car.

"Show off." Skulduggery muttered.

Valkyrie grinned, but then the grin faded as Grace called out to her.

"Is there meant to be a red flashing light under the car?"

"No."

And that's when the Bentley exploded.


	3. 3 - Hot Stuff

**Just for some people who don't know, this is BEFORE Book 6.**

**Chapter 3 – Hot Stuff**

Valkyrie screamed out as she was sent flying out of the car. She tried to slow her descent by pushing at the air underneath her, but her momentum kept her going. She tried to call out to Skulduggery, but all that came out of her was a huge scream. Just as she was about to crash into the ground, a black and grey object dived underneath her, cushioning her fall. Valkyrie, now safely on the ground, stood up and turned around. The wolf she had landed on started to transform, and Valkyrie hurriedly looked away, thinking that Grace would be naked as she became human. She heard a small chuckle behind her, and turned to find Grace standing there, fully clothed. Valkyrie let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks for saving me." She said.

"Don't mention it. It's not everyday I get to save a legendary hero." Grace replied.

"Valkyrie!" a voice called.

The two girls turned to find Skulduggery running up to them.

"Are you alright?" Skulduggery said.

"I'm fine."

"The Bentley. She's… She's…" Skulduggery stammered.

Valkyrie gasped as she suddenly remembered.

"Oh no! The Bentley! Now- OH NO! Please don't tell me there's a bright pink car around here somewhere!"

Grace cleared her throat, immediately catching Skulduggery's attention.

"What is it?" he asked, nudging Valkyrie as he spoke.

Grace stepped forward, showing them her thigh, which had previously been hidden in shadows. Both Skulduggery and Valkyrie gasped. Grace's leg had been burnt in the explosion. It was red, and bleeding badly.

"How is it bleeding? Didn't your clothes protect you from the explosion?" Valkyrie asked.

Grace shrugged. "Probably some glass got into it. My dress is way too small for me."

Skulduggery groaned.

"If you want to see Kenspeckle Grouse, we're going to have to walk."

"No bright pink car?" Valkyrie asked.

"No."

"Damn. I hate walking even more than I hate bright pink cars." She muttered.

"You can continue you're jobs. I'll go to Mr. Grouse myself." Grace said.

"How will you do that?" Valkyrie asked.

"Easy. I have fire powers. I have developed them enough to be able to control heat."

"…So?"

"Watch."

Grace smiled at Valkyrie, before slowly fading away.

"Whoa." Valkyrie cried.

"Hello Val." A voice said, behind her.

Valkyrie turned around to find Grace.

"I can become heat waves!" Grace said, triumphantly.

"Cool!"

"So, I can go to Kenspeckle without alerting the public."

Before Valkyrie could say anything, Grace disappeared again.

"Let's go." Skulduggery said.

"But how will she know where to find us?"

"She's Grace Cambiri. She'll know."


	4. 4 - Lost

**Chapter 4 – Lost**

Grace slowly faded into existence. She was in the cinema, where Kenspeckle was meant to be. She frowned. Why were the lights off? She looked around, calling out to Kenspeckle. But no one replied.

Grace was about to leave when she came across a door. Light was shining through under the door. It was locked, but locks never stopped her. She became a heat wave once more and slid through the gap under the door. Once inside, she became her usual self and looked around. She let her eyes adjust to the light, and started making her way forward.

"… And you had better tell us where the girl is, or you will find a dagger in your throat." A voice was saying.

Grace gasped. She went forward, becoming a heat wave so as to not let her presence be known.

There were two men standing over a table. Grace gasped as she realized Kenspeckle was strapped _to_ the table. She made her way further into the room.

"I will never tell you! Never!" Kenspeckle said.

The two men grinned.

"Yes you will." One of them said. He made a fireball in his hand and held it close to the professor's head. The fire started to burn his cheek, but he remained silent.

The other man swore horribly.

"He won't talk like that, idiot! We need to torture him more than that!"

"What do we do?"

"Simple. We'll shove a dagger into one of his arms. If he still doesn't co-operate, we'll do one of his legs, and so on."

Grace gasped even louder this time.

"No!" she cried, transforming into a human as she spoke. The two men turned in fright.

"TELEPORTER!" One of them cried.

"I'm not a teleporter. But, you'll still regret meeting me." Grace snarled.

She transformed into a wolf and lunged forward, her claws digging deep into the face of one of the men. The man screamed and tried to create a fireball, but nothing happened. The second managed to turn away from Grace as she leaped at him, fully human once again. She crashed into his side, sending the man staggering. As Grace rolled to her feet, the two men ran at her, fireballs in their hands. One of the men, the one that now had a deep wound on his face, threw his fireball at her. It flew through the air, and landed on Grace's arm. The two men, expecting the girl to cry out in pain, were shocked when the fireball just sizzled out.

"My name is Grace. Grace Cambiri. I am not scared of fire. I _am _fire!" Grace cried.

The two men screamed, turned around, and ran for their lives. Grace materialized in front of them. The two men screamed again.

"I'm everywhere!" she cried.

_Everywhere. Everywhere._

The voice echoed out in the room. Another ten Grace's appeared in the room, all of them stepping out of thin air. They all smiled. The _exact same _smile.

"You boys are in for a long night of agony!" they all chorused.

The two men whimpered in fright.

The real Grace appeared in the middle of the room, untied Kenspeckle Grouse, and smiled.

"Get 'em, girls!" she cried.

**Hello, Reader! Do you have any idea what's gonna happen next? You can post what you want to happen next in your review. I'm kinda making this up as I go, so I'm outta ideas...**


	5. 5 - Taken

**Chapter 5 – Taken**

Grace opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar bed. _And_ her leg was aching. Why was her leg aching? Then, it all flooded into Grace's mind. Her leg had been wounded when the Bentley had exploded. Kenspeckle Grouse had bandaged it, but had said it would take a while to heal. She had decided to go with Skulduggery and Valkyrie to his house, after they had arrived in a _bright pink car_ to see what was taking so long. Valkyrie wouldn't stop complaining about the car, so Grace had slept in Skulduggery's spare bedroom to keep away from her. As a wolf, it was easy to sleep without a bed, but because the bandage on her leg wasn't magical, she couldn't transform. Her bandage wouldn't transform with her; it would just fall off. All of this flooded into her mind in a split second. She got out of bed and left the room, heading for the kitchen.

"Hello? Guys?" she called.

No reply.

Grace was puzzled. They probably left on some big mission, but why hadn't they let her know? She opened the fridge to get some breakfast. But, instead of food, she found a note. It read:

_To Grace Cambiri_

_You are, undoubtedly, the exceptional one with super abilities no one has heard of. The Elders have summoned you to the Sanctuary. You must be there by 9pm sharp, if you want to see your friends survive._

_From, Grand Mage_

Wait, what? Erskine wouldn't want to kill Skulduggery and Valkyrie! He was their friend! And, anyway, why would he say 'you are undoubtedly, the exceptional one' and sign it off with 'Grand Mage' instead of his name? It's as if he didn't know her. But he knew her, alright! Grace smiled at the memory of her first date. Erskine had been wearing a really bad tuxedo, with a stain on the front. He didn't admit it, but Grace's keen nose - her nose was as good at picking up smells as a wolf's was - had immediately detected the smell of melted ice cream. Grace got herself back to the task at hand. From her knowledge of Erskine so far, she knew it couldn't be him. Some one was posing as him to try and get her into some sort of trap. But why? As she pondered over this, she started getting ready to leave. If someone had left a trap for her, who was she to disappoint them? She brushed her teeth, making sure not to get too much water on her. Water made her skin sting. Maybe because she was 75% fire. She knew she had a long walk ahead of her. Her leg wasn't ready for transformation yet. She had already lost a lot of blood because she hadn't bandaged her wound immediately after she had got it. It would take a while for her body to heal… unless she sped up the process! She knew what would work. She had done this countless of times. Regular people drank water to heal, because the human body was 75% water. But because she was 75% fire, she would have to burn herself. It didn't hurt her. It was actually quite relaxing. She went outside the house, and created a fireball. She brought it close to her injured leg, and immediately she felt the relaxing sensation of the fire start to heal her leg. It would take a while, she knew, and the wait was making her edgy. She had to get to Skulduggery and Valkyrie fast! But she knew that this was the better option in the long run. As her leg healed, she felt an odd sensation. She had heard something. Something no regular person would have heard. Even though her ears looked normal, they picked up sounds regular people couldn't hear – kind of like how a wolf does. She thought about this sensation she was having. She suddenly realized what it was. She was being watched.


End file.
